DESCRIPTION: [unreadable] [unreadable] The National Library of Medicine Publication Grant will be used to research and write a book-length project entitled Student Bodies: The History of College and University Health. This book will describe the origins and development of health services at institutions of higher education in the United States from the early 1800s through the present. The book will examine how college health became professionalized and adopted many of the features of a medical specialty: a unique professional ethos that defined the tasks and purposes of the field; a professional organization, the American Student Health Association; a professional journal; and distinct career paths for its practitioners. This book will also look at how college and university health centers evolved in conjunction with changing views of college students in the United States. In particular, this book will focus on the rise and fall of the concept of in Ioc parentis and its application to student life. Drawing upon a variety of primary sources generated by administrators, faculty, and students themselves, this project will examine the relationship between administrative regulation of "student bodies" and broader socio-cultural views about young adults and their status in nineteenth and twentieth century American society. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]